


Silent Screams

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: Shriek finds Ku before Ori. Shriek discovers a similarity between herself and the flightless owlet.... Shriek offers shelter from the storm.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Silent Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Shriek deserved better. This is the result. Its 1am I'll edit it later and work on more chapters, nightie

The odd, high pitched sound that broke the silence terrified them. Noise in this silent place, meant intruders, meant someone would chase them away from the only place that they were safe. 

A piercing shriek left their maw, landing harshly upon the forest floor. 

One small little owl stared back up at them, speechless. The tiny owlet was crouched by the edge of... their *home*. Their lone nest and petrified caretakers....

They glowered down at the owlet, not wishing to destroy the only sense of safe haven they had, struggling to think of a solution.

Noticing movement, they reared back with a cry, a menacing stance. The owlet flinched and shrunk into themself, before their voice raised in question.

"I'm Ku... who are you?"

They paused, stunned silent. Who... were they? They... didn't know. Everyone ran... they were something to be feared, to be fled....

But the little owlet, *Ku*, didn't flee. They crept closer, peering up at them with a growing curiosity. Moving closer and closer until they gently brushed a wing over their half-petrified one, completely unafraid. "Its okay if you can't speak... my sister doesn't speak much either."

It was staggering, to be spoken to, asked questions... but. It tugged at some of their first memories. Of the oh-so-huge owls that had chased her off from the owlet who had been curiously looking over her petrified form and asking questions.

But... where did this tiny owlet --had they once been so small as well....?-- even come from?? Where was their family??? It... sounded like they had- someone else, *Ori*, but... they weren't here now. Did neither ha e a parent to look after them?

Bewildered and uncertain of what to do, they finally shifted down and scooped up the owlet in one of their taloned feet and scooted over to the pair of petrified owls hunched, frozen, over the nest. The owlet wriggled and squeaked, and they almost tightened their grasp- but no, *not food*, they didn't want to kill Ku...

They shuffled around and finally tucked up under the sheltering wing of their petrified parent, and drew their own wings closer before releasing Ku.

The storm had mostly passed, but standing out in the rain was miserable a for a little owlet... had been for them at least. 

"Storm leaving." They said, voice a bit too loud, bit too rough from constant screaming. "Ori- later."

"....thank you." Ku replied quietly, something so sincere and grateful to the tone.

Something warm sparked in their chest... something unfamiliar and therefore *terrifying* but... they didn't want to chase it off.


End file.
